


strawberry shortcake

by kisshua



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marichat, birthday shenanigans, prereveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisshua/pseuds/kisshua
Summary: everytime they kissed she'd be reminded of birthday cake and rain





	strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> i miss marichat day ∞

_"Chaton?"_

Marinette's widened eyes met the luminescent green of the costumed hero who had dropped down from her window and into her bedroom unannounced just moments before. She wasn't unused to his surprise pop-ins but with how late it was, it was completely unexpected. Though not at all unwelcome.

"Princess." A dramatically gallant bow, and a kiss to her knuckles was presented as Chat straightened to his full height and smiled a smile that was all teeth and mischief. Typical kitty.

Marinette noticed the dampness of his hair and sheen to his suit when he released her hand, then frowned up at her skyline where rain pattered gently against the glass. "It's after midnight and _raining_, what are you doing here?" She wondered, already moving across her room to where she kept spare blankets and towels.

"I wanted to be the first," Came his answer, eagerness coloring her tone and leaving her in confusion as she pulled out one of her fluffiest towels and turned back around ready to ask him what he meant. Only she never got the chance.

The towel slipped from her grip as she came to face Chat who held a small store bought cake in his hands with a lit candle stuck in it's center. Once he had her attention he began singing offkey, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Marinette, Happy Birthday to you~"

Marinette had one hand covering her mouth, to prevent herself from laughing or crying she wasn't all too sure, but the happiness that blossomed in her chest overwhelmed everything else she was feeling.

_He wanted to be the first to say happy birthday to her._

It was so silly, a ridiculous reason for him to risk the downpour outside and possibly get sick in the process...but it was such a _Chat_ thing to do and she adored him for it. Gods she adored him, she _adored_ Chat Noir.

Tears were welling up in her eyes before she had time to stop them, then Marinette was giggling and crying at once because it was her birthday, and Chat Noir was in her bedroom with a cake while Paris was asleep and they both had school in a few hours.

"You silly cat, " She whispered. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Chat approached her carefully. "There's little I wouldn't do for you," he admitted with no hesitation, a clawed finger coming to wipe at the moisture whetting her cheeks. "These _are_ happy tears though right? I know my singing isn't the best but─"

A sniffling Marinette had her arms around him before he had the chance to finish his joke, and he thawed and melted from the warmth of her embrace then hugged her close. "Happy birthday," He murmured once again, his chin resting comfortably atop her head.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, until they let go of each other in unison, they're gazes locking with the low lighting from Marinette's desk lamp highlighting their faces and the affection that shined in both their eyes.

"_Chaton_?"

"Yes?"

"I think I have a birthday wish."

"Can I know what it is?" _There_ was that playfulness she knew and loved. She could have played along, teased him a little, had a laugh or two, but her heart was racing with the thought of what she knew she was about to do.

Something bold, something she wouldn't have the nerve to do if it was anyone else.

"I can show you," She claimed, and then she leaned in and she kissed him.

It was short, sweet, a mere brush of their lips and then Marinette was pulling away, with flaming red cheeks and stuttered words fighting to break through in a jumble of, "I'm so sorry...I know I should have asked or maybe not kissed you at all or --"

Leather clad hands suddenly pressed against her cheeks cutting off her rambling, and drawing her surprised eyes up to Chat's. His gaze was focused, and dangerously intent in a way that made her urge to look away, but she couldn't, she _couldn't_. Not with his hands on her, and not with the way she felt frozen in place, awaiting to hear what he was going to say.

Was he upset? Was there going to be a lecture on blurring the lines between them?

"Let me get this straight," He started in a quiet, slow tone, and her panicked thoughts came to a halt "your birthday wish...was to kiss me?"

Marinette was almost scared to answer. He didn't sound mad, upset, or anything like it, but she knew for a fact that he was good at hiding his emotions, it was the most nerve wracking and frustrating thing about him.

"I…" She paused, shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she came to a decision. She wouldn't lie, _couldn't_ lie. Not to him. "Yes. It was and I know it wasn't good timing and I'm sorry that I kinda just sprung it on you out of nowhere, but I just really wanted to...what I mean to say is--"

"Marinette."

Her rambling was once again cut off, the hands that had been holding her face all that time, squeezed her cheeks gently and Chat looked upon her with something akin to fondness and exasperation. A look reserved for his princess.

"You don't need to apologize," He reassured her, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles against her skin in a way that made a pleasant shiver run down the length of her spine. His next words however made her tense up all over again, "I am a little disappointed though."

"Wha--?"

"To think I've been agonizing over the perfect way to kiss you for the first time and you beat me to it." Chat had the nerve to sigh dramatically as if he was put out by this, but the spark in his eyes let her know he was only teasing. If only her brain wasn't short circuiting to fully process that much.

"You wanted to kiss me too?" Marinette's voice was almost a mere whisper, and if they weren't so close he was sure he would have missed it. There was a vulnerability in those pretty jewel eyes of hers, and the way she shifted as if she was seconds from bolting away.

Only Chat wouldn't let her.

His hands slid to her shoulders, down her bare arms and grabbed both of her hands between his own. "Yeah," he laughed, a carefree happy sound. "I can show you better than I can tell you, if you'll allow me?"

She was sure looking back that she doesn't remember nodding her consent, because his lips on her skin had made her nerve endings spark with electricity and her brain dissolved into a pleasant haze.

Chat didn't kiss her lips first. He kissed her every knuckle, the pulse on the inside of her wrist, the thin scars on her elbows, her bare shoulders exposed by her camisole. His lips brushed the freckles across her nose and cheeks in slow, tentative worship and by the time he paused before her once more, she was almost sure she forgot how to breathe.

Actions speak louder than words as they say, and Chat's were practically shouted across the rooftops. His feelings regarding her had never been more clear.

Their eyes met, something unspoken passed between them then with their hands gripped together they met each other halfway.

The first kiss came feather-light, almost chaste with it's briefness as they tested the waters, and then again, and again, and _again_ until they were lost in each other, and their lips touched like fire to a branch as they were set aflame.

They kissed as if they were drawn together, gravity holding them in place even as they fell, fell, fell, for each other. It was shy with inexperience, but no less dizzying as they smiled and giggled through it with pure and utter happiness.

They should have done this long ago. What blind idiots they had been to deny each other such sweet bliss and relief in each others arms.

When they pulled apart, their panting breaths filled the air, and their foreheads pressed together as they basked in the first moment of many they'd have as the sound of the rain outside lulled them into a peaceful silence.

*extra

"This cake is really good!" Marinette chewed another mouthful of the sweet dessert as her and Chat sat together on her chaise, her eyes squeezed shut with sugary elation.

Chat laughed at this, scooping up a strawberry with his fork and popping it in his mouth. "Not as good as your parents cakes, but a close contender," He observed like he was a food critic.

She gave him a narrow eyed look, "Are you being biased because I'm their daughter?"

"How could you even think such a thing?" He gasped, hand over heart and everything. Marinette was not impressed and her expression showed as much.

"Chat…"

"Okay, okay. Maybe a little bit, but there's no doubt that the Dupain-Cheng bakery is one of the best in Paris. Sources don't lie."

A point was made. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that though. Instead she chose to enjoy the early hours of one of the best birthdays she's ever had.

Looking up from her plate, Marinette's lips parted, ready to say something, but she ended up snorting instead when she got a good luck at Chat's face.

"Hmm? What?" He muffled, mouth full of cake and an adorably confused tilt to his head.

Giggling, she pointed at a place on her own cheek, "You got icing on your face, silly."

Chat swiped at his cheek with the back of his hand in an effort to wipe it off, only to completely miss even with Marinette's guidance until she was exasperated and swatted his hands away.

"Let me do it, you're hopeless," She grumbled, leaning in and softly swiping off the icing with her fingertips. She was just beginning to pull away, when claw tipped fingers circled her wrist and kept her from moving.

"Wait, you got icing on your face too," There was mischief clear in his voice, obviously he had something up his sleeve but she couldn't help put play into it, where was the harm?

"Oh? Do you mind getting it for me?"

"Of course."

Then he dipped his head down and he kissed her, and she expected nothing less from her kitty.

He tasted like strawberry shortcake and hope.


End file.
